Jar'Kai Tactics
Jar'Kai the blade-wind is a form of combat the revolves around utilizing duel blades. Not normally utilized by Agents this Form or Tactic is used to overwhelm opponents in combat through pure offense. While users do not develop defensive capabilities most feel that if their opponents are to busy on defense then they do not need to worry about injuries. '' '''Jar'Kai Tactics' By focusing on offense with two weapons you flow through combat as a force of ruin, but if you are ever attacked enemies find you're defenses are lacking. Prerequisites: '''Beam Sword Mastery, ki pool or rage use, Two Weapon Fighting or Flurry of Blows '''Benefit: '''By focusing on offense you gain a +1 bonus to damage on all attacks that stacks up to a maximum bonus equal to twice the number of attacks you have as long as you continue to attack the same target. The bonus increases by 1 every successful attack that deals damage. You can spend 1 round of rage or 1 point of ki to transfer the damage to a new target. Otherwise, if you attack another target this bonus resets to zero. You take a -2 penalty to AC when using Jar'Kai Tactics. '''Special: Users must be weilding two beam swords or a double beam sword to use this style. Jar'Kai Rising Darkness You lash out with both of you're blades in a upwards arch, striking in rapid secession, throwing your enemy off balance. Prerequisites: 'Beam Sword Mastery, ki pool or rage use, Two Weapon Fighting or Flurry of Blows, Jar'Kai Tactics '''Benefit: ' You batter at your targets defense with both weapons weakening them with every hit. By taking a standard action you may attack once and strike with both weapons. This attack deals damage equal to both weapons and reduces the targets AC by 2 for 1 round. By spending 1 round of rage or 1 point of ki you can extend the duration by 1 round and double the penalty. You take a -2 penalty to AC for 1 round after using this feat. '''Special: Users must be weilding two beam swords or a double beam sword to use this style. Jar'Kai Devastation ' With a devastating finish you destroy your enemy leaving them Exhausted.'' 'Prerequisites: '''Beam Sword Mastery, ki pool or rage use, Improved Two Weapon Fighting or Flurry of Blows, Jar'Kai Rising Darkness '''Benefit: ' By focusing on victory at all cost you deliver a devastating strike to your enemy. As a standard action you may attack once with both weapons to cripple an enemy causing them to be Exhausted for 1 round. You must hit with both attacks for this to work. Both of these attacks must hit to apply the exhaustion to the target. By spending 3 rounds of rage or 3 points of ki you can extend the duration by 1 round and cause the target to become fatigued for a number of rounds equal to half your character level. Additionally, for one round after using this feat you take a -4 penalty to AC for 1 round, regardless of success or failure. You have also become a peerless example of two weapon fighting and no longer take a penalty to attack associated with wielding 2 weapons, nor the penalty to AC from Jar'Kai Tactics. '''Special: Users must be weilding two beam swords or a double beam sword to use this style.